


[Loading...]

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirtation and puns are Magnus' specialty, Game Convention, How to win the heart of a certain Handsome Tall Dark guy, Human AU, M/M, MMORPGs, Pre-Relationship, Prompt 15: Sports AU, and distract him at the same time, eSport - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: At first, Alec thinks he is one of those gross guys who harass other players, but his flirtations aren’t mean. Contrariwise, they are… funny. There are also puns. If his strategy is to take out Alec’s focus… Well, he is being successful.Or,Alec hates online games but ends up winning the best prize ever.





	[Loading...]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.
> 
> Uh... I diverted a bit, but hey, eSports still counts, right?

[**Leader Lightwood** enters.]

[**Boss Queen** enters.]

[**The Most Handsome** enters.]

[**Art is The Best** enters.]

[**Lewis. Simon Lewis** enters.]

\--

[**Bane, The Magnificent** enters.]

[**I Am a Nurse, Not Your Mom** enters.]

[**Meet Me At My Bed** enters.]

[**Don’t Bullshit Me** enters.]

[**I Spit into Your Drink** enters.]

~*~

Alec still hasn’t a clue of how he agreed to that. First, he is at some Game Convention he didn't sign for. Second, he is competing at some kind of MMORPG tournament that doesn’t make much sense. It is a new game, launching at the event, so pretty much every experience inside the game is catching everyone’s attention. There is a big variety of races and classes and fields to battle. Groups of five fight against each other until the last survivor, and the ultimate champion group will be awarded the latest and most modern console.

And here he is, fighting alongside his siblings and their love partners because they needed one more in the group. He hates that. However, Izzy convinced him saying his leadership and smart strategies would lead them to victory. He gave in.

Their group is called Shadowhunters. Everyone in the game starts as humans, but if you are lucky enough it’s possible to unlock other races. For now, only Simon was able to become a Vampire (and also a Jedi), while the rest of them are still humans. Lame. At least, Alec has gotten to rise to the highest level of his class and is an Archer Master. Izzy is a Dancer with a whip, Jace is a Warrior with a double-edged sword, and Clary is an Assassin with kindjals.

Their enemies are a group called Downworlders. All of them unlocked new races. There is a Demon who is a High Warlock (the best of all), a Healer Demon, a Knight Fae who uses a lance, a Werewolf with incredible punches and a Priest Vampire.

It is Alec’s most difficult battle until now. Having long-range attacks as an archer, it is easy for him to see the big picture and give instructions to his team. The problem is that the High Warlock is equally good. And worse: he is using a private chat to send messages to Alec.

At first, Alec thinks he is one of those gross guys who harass other players, but his flirtations aren’t mean. Contrariwise, they are… funny. There are also puns. If his strategy is to take out Alec’s focus… Well, he is being successful.

After a very good attack, Alec tries to be polite and send a **_Well done_**.

The High Warlock replies with a **_More like medium-rare_**.

And Alec loses it.

Like, literally.

His group loses in the end.

However, later, when by coincidence he finds that guy again – Magnus Bane – in flesh (and all his breathtaking beauty) at some corner of the Convention, and the guy boldly gives his number to Alec and says _Call me_, Alec feels more victorious than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one, so I’m thinking about continuing it. Not a real plot, just… you know, mini drabbles about everyone being nerds and playing with their characters. Also, exploring the other pairings too. If you’re interested, stick around! <3  
More tags will be added in the future!


End file.
